


Color in Your Cheeks

by knightinmourning



Series: An Ineffable Triptych [2]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: “Come on in, we haven't slept for weeks/Drink some of this, it'll put color in your cheeks”During a particularly cold winter in London, Crowley wanders into A.Z. Fell & Co without a jacket and starting to suffer the effects of the cold.





	Color in Your Cheeks

It was a cold winter in London, worse than they’d seen a several decades at least, and Aziraphale made an effort to keep the bookshop open a little longer each day. It wasn’t unusual for a few people to pop in and look around in an effort to get warm, and since they weren’t there to buy anything, he didn’t mind. If they stayed long enough, he would sometimes bring them a warm mug of hot cocoa or tea.

He wasn’t surprised, then, when the bell on the door rang out to indicate someone had come inside. Pouring the last bit of water in his can into the pot of his  _Pogonia ophioglossoides_ , Aziraphale stood from his desk in the shop’s backroom and entered the main store to greet the customer. 

Except it wasn’t a customer; it was Crowley.

The demon’s jacket was missing, only a t-shirt and jeans standing between his body and the frigid cold of the outside air. His lips were tinged blue and his fingers were bright white and somewhat swollen.

“Oh dear, come in, my friend. What’s happened to you? Where’s your coat?”

“Run in with some of your Angel buddies. I’m lucky they only got the jacket, but I don’t know that I won’t discorporate yet from the blessed cold!”

“Let’s get you warmed up, then,” Aziraphale said, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders and guiding him to a back corner of the shop with an old fireplace. Aziraphale didn’t light it very often, but this was a special case. A minor miracle created a warm-but-not-too-hot fire as he deposited Crowley onto a nearby loveseat and pulled off his shoes. Through his socks, the old rug under his feet felt soft and welcoming against his freezing toes. “Stay right here, and I’ll be right back with something to get the color back into you.”

Crowley watched him leave, wondering only a little about what he looked like if Aziraphale was concerned about the color of his skin, and leaned towards the fire, holding his hands out so they could absorb some of the warmth. He massaged them, hoping to regain some of the blood flow to the frozen digits. There were times he loved being corporeal, but bodies were so fragile in extreme temperatures he wondered sometimes if it was worth it.

It was only a few moments before Aziraphale returned, and Crowley was still painfully cold. Luckily, His Angel had brought with him a thin blanket and a tray of warm drinks.

Aziraphale set the tray on the coffee table in front of him before sitting down beside Crowley on the loveseat. “Here you go, a nice blanket to warm you up.”

It was thinner than Crowley would have preferred, but he took it anyway. “Thank you.”

“There’s a thicker one for later, when you’re feeling better, but we don’t want to warm you up too fast. It can injure your body.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I couldn’t explain it to you, but I had to miracle a lady whose fingers were damaged when she tried to warm up after being outside for too long just last week.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. Though both Aziraphale and him could perform incredible feats on humans and objects, their abilities on their own and each other’s bodies were much more limited. An injured hand would mean waiting out the injury like a mortal, which Crowley had no interest in experiencing.

He was distracted from his thinking by Aziraphale, who had grabbed two tea cups off the tray in front of him and was offering one to Crowley. “Drink this. It’s hot cocoa. Well, more on the warm side than hot, but it will put some color in your cheeks.”

Taking the beverage, Crowley cupped it between both hands and allowed himself to enjoy the gentle heat against the skin of his hands as he raised the cup to his lips. The drink was slightly sweet and a little thick, warming him from the inside out. He was nearly comfortable now, just one more thing would make this day not-so-bad.

The loveseat was just large enough to fit both angel and demon with a bit of space in between, but Crowley now shifted so his leg was against Aziraphale’s. The angel, taking his hint, lifted his left arm and Crowley snuggled in underneath it, letting his head rest on his friend. Drawing his knees up so his feet were pressed against the back of the seat, Crowley sighed in content.

It had been weeks since he’d slept since he didn’t really need to, but tonight he thought perhaps a nap in front of a fire with a good friend might be exactly what he needed. He finished his cocoa, returned the cup to the tray, and let his eyes slide closed, his head still resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> Inspired by the Mountain Goats song [Color in Your Cheeks](https://youtu.be/zmW7ejFYX_8?t=7)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
